Kidd Video
Kidd Video is a Saturday morning cartoon created by DiC Entertainment in association with Saban Entertainment. Its original run was on NBC from 1984 to 1985, but continued in reruns on the network until 1987, when CBS picked the show up. Reruns have also aired in syndication.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=1 edit Premise The title sequence explained the plot; Kidd Video and his band of the same name (played by live-action performers in the first half of the title sequence) were kidnapped by a villain named Master Blaster, and transported to Master Blaster's home dimension, a cartoon world called The Flipside. They were rescued by a fairy named Glitter, and subsequently spent each episode of the series either helping to free the denizens of the Flipside from Master Blaster's rule, or trying to find a way back to the "real world". Master Blaster, who seemed to be a cartoonization of a corrupt rock manager or music executive, flew around the sky in his floating castle, which resembled a giant jukebox. The show was dominated by an MTV-esque, music video theme. Each episode featured at least one action sequence set to a popular song, and the heroes would often distract their enemies by showing current music videos, and sneak off while the enemies were entranced. Each episode also ended with a live-action music video by Kidd Video and his band (the band was also called "Kidd Video"). Other pop cultural current events featured heavily in the show as well: the characters often break danced to relax, rode on skateboards, and one episode was devoted entirely to video games. The visual style of the cartoon itself was heavily influenced by the more surreal videos showing on MTV, and by album artwork of the era, by artists like Roger Dean. The band was created specifically for the show; they performed their own songs and they provided the voices for their cartoon counterparts. At the end of some episodes, the live action band would be shown once again performing a music video, such as "A Little TLC". The music videos produced by Kidd Video then became very popular in Israel, which then produced fan merchandise such as coloring books and chocolate bars with images of the band. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=2 edit Characters *'Kidd Video' (portrayed and voiced by Bryan Scott) - Lead singer and guitarist of Kidd Video. *'Carla' (portrayed and voiced by Gabrielle Bennett) - The drummer of Kidd Video who often exclaims "Ay-Ay-Ay!" *'Whiz' (portrayed and voiced by Robbie Rist) - The nerdy guitar and keyboard player of Kidd Video who had a pet robot toolbox named "Toolbot" in the second season. *'Ash' (portrayed and voiced by Steve Alterman) - The clumsy keyboardist of Kidd Video also plays bass and saxophone *'Glitter' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - A fairy that befriends Kidd Video's band. She saved them from Master Blaster as seen in the intro. *'Master Blaster' (voiced by Peter Renaday) - The primary villain of the series. He brought Kidd Video's band to the flipside to be his musical slaves until Glitter freed them. *'Copycats' - A trio of anthropomorphic cats that serve as Master Blaster's minions. They get their name because they always lip-synch to their songs. They consist of: **'Cool Kitty' (voiced by Robert Towers) - The leader of the Copycats. **'Fat Cat' (voiced by Marshall Efron) - The overweight member of the Copycats. **'She-Lion' (voiced by Susan Silo) - The female member of the Copycats. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=3 edit Episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=4 edit Season 1 #'To Beat the Band' - #'The Master Zapper' - #'Woofers and Tweeters' - #'Barnacolis' - #'The Pink Sphinx' - #'Cienega' - #'The Lost Note' - #'Music Sports' - #'Chameleons' - #'Euphonius and the Melodius Dragon' - #'Professor Maestro' - #'Grooveyard City' - #'The Stone' - http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=5 edit Season 2 #'The Dream Machine' - #'Double Trouble' - #'No Place Like Home' - #'Having a Ball' - #'Old Time Rocks that Roll' - #'Starmaker' - #'Narra Takes a Powder' - #'Race to Popland' - #'Master Blaster Brat' - #'Twilight Double Header' - #'A Friend in Need' - #'Pirates and Puzzles' - #'Who's in the Kitchen with Dinah?' - http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=6 edit Cast *Bryan Scott - Kidd Video *Steve Alterman - Ash *Robbie Rist - Whiz *Gabrielle Bennett - Carla http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=7 edit Voices *Michael Bell - *Cathy Cavadini - Glitter *Hal Rayle - Toolbot *Peter Renaday - Master Blaster *Marshall Efron - Fat Cat *Susan Silo - She-Lion *Robert Towers - Cool Kitty http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kidd_Video&action=edit&section=8 edit Crew *Michael Bell - Casting and Voice Director *Marsha Goodman - Casting and Voice Director *Ginny McSwain - Casting and Voice Director *Howard Morris - Voice Director